meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mist Drie Doring
Subordinate Female Mist(VDF115) was born on September 3, 2006 in the Drie Doring Mob. Her mother was the dominant female Makonkie and her father was the dominant male Osprey. Mist was born with two litter-mates, her brothers Thor(VDM114) and Loki(VDM113). Only two months after being born, Mist's father Osprey was Last Seen and Mist's cousin Finn MacCool became the new dominant male. Mist and her brothers all survived to adulthood. In February 2008 Mist fell pregnant for the very first time, but she aborted the next month. Later that year in August Mist fell pregnant for the second time, along with her mother. On September 18, 2008, she gave birth to Captain Planet, Commander Keen, The Dread Pirate Roberts and Spaceman Spiff. That same month Makonkie had two pups, Nub and VDP128, but VDP128 was sadly predated. Not long afterwards Mist's brother Loki left the group and was Last Seen. Meanwhile, Mist's other brother Thor challenged Finn MacCool for dominance. He eventually overthew Finn MacCool and became the dominant male of the Drie Doring. On October 1, 2008, Mist's mother Makonkie died after being the dominant female for around three years. Mist was the oldest female in the group so she took over as dominant female. Dominant Female Since Thor could not breed with his own sister he left the group and was Last Seen. Finn MacCool retook the role of dominant male, but Mist would not breed with him because they were related. Instead, Mist mated with rovers and quickly fell pregnant. On December 30, 2008, she gave birth to Buttercup and Fezzik after mating with Bramley, a roving male from the Frisky. He became a regular rover at Drie Doring and frequented mated with Mist over the years. In March 2009 Mist gave birth to a new litter of four pups; Utopia, Boetie, Sebeto and Uranus. They all survived to adulthood. Later that year, in November, Mist had four more pups including Sereina, Salina, Ursli and Medleina. After mating with Bramley again, Mist gave birth to Begbie, Marilyn, Andy C and Tanzania on February 20, 2010. After mating with a Frisky rover, either Bramley, Zoltan or Black Jack, Mist gave birth again in August 2010 to VDM147, Fingal and Tobermory. VDM147 sadly died at a young age. In December 2010 Mist gave birth to Jesus Christ, Mohammed, Lucifer and VDP153. They were the last litter fathered by Bramley, the rover sadly died of disease not long afterwards. VDP153 also died after being predated not long after emerging from the burrow. One of the pups, Lucifer, was born with a rare mutation that made his fur and claws bright orange. In February 2011 Mist gave birth to her ninth litter, consisting of Wiley, Saoirse, Yallah and Milk. They were the only pups Mist had that year. Mist fell pregnant on two more occasions in 2011, but both times she lost her litters. That year the Drie Doring struggled. Many members dispersed, were Last Seen or were predated. Finn MacCool left the group and was replaced by Mist's son, Captain Planet. Mist's daughter Tobermory had three pups, but they were all predated. By 2012 the group were down to thirteen members. But they managed to keep their numbers relatively stable throughout the year. In February that year Mist gave birth to Tiger, Patch and Cookiecutter. One of the pups, Patch, was born with a rare dark patch over her eye, it was the first case seen in wild Kalahari meerkats. In September 2012 Mist fell pregnant again. The next month she gave birth to VDP164, He Who Shall Not Be Named...Yet and Bonnie. He Who Shall Not Be Named... Yet and VDP164 were both predated within two months of their birth. In January 2013 Mist was pregnant again but she aborted. Later that year she was pregnant once more, but again she aborted her litter. In October 2013 Captain Planet left the group to rove, leaving the Drie Doring without a dominant male. In Captain Planet's absence, four wild males joined the group but dominance between them was undetermined. Mist quickly fell pregnant and gave birth to VDF167, VDP168, Taz and VDF170 in November 2013. In January 2014 Mist was pregnant again. The group suffered a split, ten of the meerkats were separated from Mist, but they were all reunited the next month. In February 2014 Mist gave birth to her thirteenth litter, which included Stinking Bishop, VDF172, Parmesan and Red Leicester. All of these pups had been born with ginger fur, but as they grew older the pups lost their distinctive color. Mist was pregnant again in March 2014, along with her daughter Patch, however both females aborted. In April, all of the wild males but one had disappeared leaving the last wild male named T-Bone as the dominant male. This was the first time Mist had an unrelated male by her side and a constant partner to breed with. Mist was pregnant again in June 2014. Her pregnancy continued throughout the entire months of July and August. During that time she evicted her daughters Patch and Cookiecutter, the pair went on to form their own mob called GenghisKhats Mob. Mist finally gave birth in September 2014 to Walrus, Lobster, Limoncello and Hercalea. Mist quickly became pregnant again in October 2014 but she aborted during the following month. Mist started to show signs of being pregnant again in December 2014 and gave birth to her last litter in January 2015. The litter consisted of a single pup, VDP180. Sadly on April 3, 2015, Mist disappeared and only her collar was found. She was assumed to have been predated, bringing an end to a long era in Drie Doring history. Mist had been the Drie Doring's dominant female for almost 7 years, making her the holder of one of the longest reigns of any meerkat studied at the Kalahari Meerkat Project. Mist's daughter Red Leicester became the next dominant female of the Drie Doring. Offspring First litter born on September 18, 2008 fathered by an unknown male Captain Planet (VDM129) Last Seen in October 2013, former natal dominant male of Drie Doring. Commander Keen (VDF130) Last Seen in December 2010 Spaceman Spiff (VDF131) Last Seen in December 2010 The Dread Pirate Roberts (VDM132) Last Seen in November 2009. Second Litter born on December 30, 2008 fathered by Bramley Buttercup (VDF133) Last Seen in February 2011 Fezzik (VDM134) Last Seen in December 2012, former member of Frisky. Third Litter born on March 25, 2009 fathered by either Bramley, Allegro, Spiderpig or Black Jack. ''' Utopia (VDF135) Last Seen in December 2010 Boetie (VDM136) Last Seen in March 2011 Sebeto (VDM137) Last Seen in March 2011 Uranus (VDM138) Last Seen in November 2011, former member of Frisky '''Fourth Litter born on November 29, 2009 fathered by either Bramley or Spider Pig Sereina (VDF139) Last Seen in June 2013, former member of Furry Massive Selina (VDF140) Last Seen in April 2011 Ursli (VDP141) Last Seen in October 2013 Medleina (VDF142) Last Seen in June 2013, former dominant female of Furry Massive Fifth litter born on February 20, 2010 fathered by Bramley Begbie (VDM143) Last Seen in May 2012, former member of Frisky Marilyn (VDF144) Deceased, died in May 2013. Andy C (VDM145) Deceased, euthanised due to TB in April 2013, former dominant male of Frisky Tanzania (VDF146) Last Seen in October 2013 Sixth litter born on August 2010 fathered by either Bramley, Black Jack or Zoltan VDM147 - Deceased, predated in November 2010 Fingal (VDM148) Last Seen in November 2012, former dominant male of Toyota Tobermory (VDF149) Still alive, living in Flaka Flaka Mob Seventh litter born in December 2010 fathered by Bramley Jesus Christ (VDF150) Last Seen in February 2012 Mohammed (VDM151) Last Seen in October 2013 Lucifer (VDM152) Last Seen in February 2012, was born with rare bright orange fur and claws. VDP153 - Deceased, predated in January 2011 Eighth litter born in February 2011 fathered'' ''by an unknown male Wiley (VDM154) Last Seen in July 2013 Saoirse (VDF155) Last Seen in February 2014 Yallah (VDF156) Last Seen in February 2014 Milk (VDM157) Last Seen in October 2013 Ninth litter born in February 2012 fathered by an unknown male Tiger (VDM161) Last Seen in September 2013 Patch (VDF162) was last seen in August 2015, it was dominant famale of the group GenghisKhats Cookiecutter (VDF163) was found dead in june 2015, he helped form the GenghisKhats Tenth litter born in October 2012 fathered by an unknown male VDP164 - Deceased, predated in November 2012 He Who Shall Not Be Named...Yet (VDF165) Deceased, predated in December 2012 Bonnie (VDF166) Last Seen in September 2013 Eleventh litter born in November 2013 fathered by an unknown male VDF167 - Last Seen in February 2014 VDP168 - Last Seen in February 2014 Taz (VDM169) - Still Alive, living in Drie Doring VDF170 - Unknown Twelfth litter born in February 2014, fathered by an unknown male Stinking Bishop (VDF171) - Still Alive, living in Drie Doring VDF172 - Last Seen, disappeared in May 2014 Parmesan (VDF173) - Still Alive, current dominant famale of Drie Doring Red Leicester (VDF174) - Still Alive, in the Drie Doring. Thirteen litter born in September 2014 fathered by unknown. Walrus (VDM176) - Still Alive, living in Drie Doring Lobster (VDM177) - Still Alive, living in a Drie Doring subgroup? Limoncello (VDF178) - Still Alive, living in Drie Doring Heraclea (VDF179) - Still Alive, living in Drie Doring Fourteen litter born in January 2015 fathered by unknown VDP180 - Still Alive, living in Drie Doring Gallery Photos of Mist. Mist1.jpg|Mist as a subordinate in 2008 Mist2.jpg|Subordinate Mist on guard Mist Drie Doring(VDF115)2.jpg|Mist as a young dominant female Mist10.jpg|Heavily pregnant Mist MistandFezzik3.jpg|Mist with Fezzik Drie doring mist.jpg|Mist in 2011 Drie doring, mist and captplanet.jpg|Mist with a pup Mist emering.jpg|Mist in 2012 Links Drie Doring Mob Finn MacCool Drie Doring Bramley Frisky Category:Drie Doring meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Roving females Category:Deceased meerkats